Tutorial/Geothermal Generator Infinite EU Setup
Are you scared of those potentially unstable Nuclear Reactor time bombs which could blow up? Are you tired of the complexity of the Water Mill, the more-unstable-than-1.7-Forge-Wind Mills, inaccessibleSolar Panels in Snow Biomes, and the purely inefficient Generator? Then come ahoy, technomages, computo-mages, and all other Mages to one of the best ways to make Infinite EU!* This version of Infinite Geothermal Generators relies on three key points: IC2's Geothermal Generators, EE2's Energy Condensers, and RedPower2's Pneumatic Tubing. Due to the amount of resources needed, it is recommended to start building in the mid-game, where Diamonds can be mass-produced. *Some assembly required. Materials Required Materials #60 Geothermal Generators #68 Pneumatic Tubes - Or more if you feel roomy #4 Filters #4 Timers - Wireless Redstone can be used for multiple setups #16 Energy Collectors - Mark III is recommended, but not necessary #16 Glowstone #4 Energy Condensers #1 Lava Cell - As a Condensing Template; Lava Buckets will do as well #16+ Dirt - or another scaffolding block #60+ Of some sort of IC2 Cable #Somewhere for the power to go NOTE: This model relies on 60 Geothermal Generators. The amount of materials is relative to the amount of Generators used. Amount accordingly. Recommended Materials #Interdiction Torches #Wrench/Electric Wrench #Screwdriver #Swiftwolf's Rending Gale/Ring of Arcana/Jetpack/Electric Jetpack #1 World Anchor/4 Teleport Tethers/4 Dimensional Anchors #Some EMC-Heavy Items #Experimentation in Creative Mode If you have these items, you're awesome: not having them isn't detrimental, it just takes a lot longer to build. Preparations Once you've gathered up all of your materials, let's setup the area. This Geothermal Generator model will be built within a 16x16 box, so clearing out a 24x24 space or more would be helpful. Also, make sure that there are no transparent blocks or snow in the way. A Red Morning Star really helps in clearing area. You may want to lay down someInterdiction Torches, as you don't want Creepers creepin' and blowing up all of your generators! Putting down a World Anchor in the middle of your chunk would greatly benefit you, as you wouldn't need to be close to the Generators for them to produce EU. Building the Frame Take your 68 Pneumatic Tubes , and make a 16x16 square with them. Then, add one Tube on each side, so that the amount of air in between each Tube is the same. This is ''really ''important. An example is shown. That's it! Power Flowers and RP2 This section will build the Lava Cell suppliers. First, two blocks away from each extended pipe, place an Energy Condenser, then a Filter connecting the Condenser to the pipeline, as shown. Next, place your Lava Cell in the Energy Condenser's duplicate slot. Then, surround the whole Condenser with Energy Collectors with Glowstone on the top (or some other light source). Due to the fact that the Energy Condenser will be covered, it is advised to make a trench to access it. Once the Lava Cells start Condensing, take 9 of them and place them into every single slot of the Filte r so nothing bad comes out. Finally, place a Timer adjacent to the Filter, and set it to pulse every 0.200 seconds. Use your screwdriver to make sure the orientation is correct, with the Filter's small output hole facing the tubes, and the Timer's red flashing parts are facing the Filter. The final setup is shown. Now, rinse and repeat for the three other extensions. Harnessing Geothermal Generators In this step, we setup the Geothermal Generators! Simply place each Geothermal Generator ''on top of ''the Pneumatic Tubes, facing in. Now, your Lava Cells should start gathering in the bottom of the Generators. Let the Generators stockpile the cells before placing down the cables and your power taker. Alternatively, you could shove Red Matter or any other EMC-Heavy item in the Condensers so they start super-outputting. The final picture should look like this. (only if your cables are facing in). Alternatively, placing a Geothermal Generator is useful if a) Your cables are on top or b) on the side. What do I do with this power? Since each Generator outputs 20 EU/t, this setup gives you a lovely 1,200 EU/t (at LV power)! Some nice uses include: *Powering a MFFS Forcefield System *SUPER CHARGING BENCH!!!! *Make UU-Matter *Even more EMC! *Factories (using IC2 Machines, such as Macerators and whatnot). Additional Help If this tutorial made no sense, or confused you into the Void, try making a thread in the forums, asking experienced players, or download this map , which is a working replica of this tutorial. (MediaFire link). There's also a post. Post on my message wall for in-depth help. -Not from any iDevice. (malsf21) (talk) 12:16, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tutorials Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:RedPower2 Category:Equivalent Exchange 2